Many diseases of the central nervous system are influenced by the adrenergic, the dopaminergic, and the serotonergic neurotransmitter systems. For example, serotonin has been implicated in a number of diseases and conditions which originate in the central nervous system. A number of pharmacological and genetic experiments involving receptors for serotonin strongly implicate the 5-HT2c receptor subtype in the regulation of food intake (Obes. Res. 1995, 3, Suppl. 4, 449S-462S). The 5-HT2c receptor subtype is transcribed and expressed in hypothalamic structures associated with appetite regulation. It has been demonstrated that the non-specific 5-HT2c receptor agonist m-chlorophenylpiperazine (mCPP), which has some preference for the 5-HT2c receptor, causes weight loss in mice that express the normal 5-HT2c receptor while the compound lacks activity in mice expressing the mutated inactive form of the 5-HT2c receptor (Nature 1995, 374, 542-546). In a recent clinical study, a slight but sustained reduction in body weight was obtained after 2 weeks of treatment with mCPP in obese subjects (Psychopharmacology 1997, 133, 309-312). Weight reduction has also been reported from clinical studies with other “serotonergic” agents (see e.g. IDrugs 1998, 1, 456-470). For example, the 5-HT reuptake inhibitor fluoxetine and the 5-HT releasing agent/reuptake inhibitor dexfenfluramine have exhibited weight reduction in controlled studies. However, currently available drugs that increase serotonergic transmission appear to have only a moderate and, in some cases, transient effects on the body weight.
The 5-HT2c receptor subtype has also been suggested to be involved in CNS disorders such as depression and anxiety (Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 1998, 7, 1587-1599; IDrugs, 1999, 2, 109-120).
The 5-HT2c receptor subtype has further been suggested to be involved in urinary disorders such as urinary incontinence IDrugs, 1999, 2, 109-120).
Compounds which have a selective effect on the 5-HT2c receptor may therefore have a therapeutic potential in the treatment or prophylaxis of disorders like those mentioned above. Of course, selectivity also reduces the potential for adverse effects mediated by other serotonin receptors.
Examples of such compounds are (2R)-1-(3-{2-[(2-ethoxy-3-pyridinyl)oxy]ethoxy}-2-pyrazinyl)-2-methylpiperazine, (2R)-methyl-1-{3-[2-(3-pyridinyloxy]ethoxy]-2-pyrazinyl}piperazine and pharmaceutically acceptable acid salts thereof. WO 00/76984 (hereinafter called D1) relates to a process for the preparation of such compounds on a small scale such as a gram scale. A problem to be solved by the present invention was to prepare such compounds on a large scale such as on a kilogram scale. The following factors are more important for preparation on a large scale, in comparison to preparation on a small scale:                to obtain a high yield of the desired products for economy reasons,        that the processes for preparation are safe with regard to explosion,        that the reagents and solvents used are relatively non-toxic,        that the products obtained are relatively stable, and        that the reaction times are relatively short.These problems have been solved by the present invention. It has been shown that the yields of the desired products according to the present invention are higher than the yields according to D1. In the experimental part, the yields according to the present invention and D1 are compared. Regarding the choice of solvents for the process steps, dioxane, as used according to D1, has been replaced by solvents such as MtBE and THF (see step (ii) below) which are less prone to form peroxides and which are less carcinogenic than dioxane. Furthermore, it has been shown that (2R)-methyl-1-{3-[2-(3-pyridinyloxy)ethoxy]-2-pyrazinyl}piperazine, L-malate salt prepared according to the present invention (see Example 3A) has superior properties compared to (2R)-methyl-1-{3-[2-(3-pyridinyloxy)ethoxy]-2-pyrazinyl}piperazine, hydrochloride prepared according to D1 in that the former has a higher crystallinity, is less hygroscopic and has a higher chemical stability than the latter. Regarding chemical stability, D1 discloses the preparation of (2R)-1-(3-chloro-2-pyrazinyl)-2-methylpiperazine, which has also been prepared in Example 8 below. This compound is not stable for storage as a free base. As (2R)-1-(3-chloro-2-pyrazinyl)-2-methylpiperazine is a key intermediate, chemical stability during long term storage is important with regard to process economy. It has now been found that the corresponding hydrochloride salt thereof is considerably more stable, which has been prepared in Example 9 below.        
The method to prepare Example 3C is a good way of increasing the purity of Example 2C. It has been shown that Example 2C with a purity of 60-70% gives Example 3C with a purity of 99% in one crystallization step. By contrast, the same purity increasing effect has not been achieved by making the acetate of Example 2C.
Regarding reaction time, the reaction according to Example 2A below was complete at room temperature in 15 minutes. The same compound has been prepared in Example 173 in D1. The procedure of Example 172, step 3 has been followed, wherein the reaction was stirred at 85° C. for 15 h. Furthermore, the reaction according to Example 2B below was complete in 35 minutes at 55° C. The same compound has been prepared in Example 200 in D1. The procedure of Example 192, step 3 has been followed, wherein the reaction was stirred at 90° C. for 2 h.